Tous les chemins mènent à la même direction
by Suuubliime
Summary: Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive.


_**Tous les chemins mènent à la même destination**_

Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive.

- Tout les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive.

C'était cette phrase qui me terrifiait. Celle qui régissait la vie de chaque être vivant, de chaque chose qui existait sur cette terre. Le principe de la vie, auquel j'avais tenté d'échapper, de me soustraire par tous les moyens possibles. Mais la réalité m'avait rattrapé. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je ici, dans cette salle noire, froide, hostile. Où était- passer ces stupides élèves, ces traites à leur sang, ces sang de bourbe. Cet élu de pacotille. Cette saleté sur ma botte. Pourquoi n'étais-je plus dans la grande salle ? Certes elle commençait à tomber en ruine, mais il était impossible qu'elle puisse devenir comme la salle où je me trouvais désormais.

Et qui était ces trois hommes, tous assis à une table constituées d'os humains. Pourquoi me fixaient-ils de leurs regards laiteux ? Comment osaient-ils me regarder ainsi, en face, sans broncher, sans que la peur ne les force à détourner les yeux ?

- Tom, commença l'homme de droite.

- Lord Voldemort, rectifiais-je en injectant du venin dans chaque syllabe.

- Tom, savez-vous ce que vous faites ici ? poursuivit l'homme de droite au visage livide, ignorant ma remarque.

Le calme revint, pesant, horriblement lourd. J'étais toujours assis sur une chaise elle aussi faîtes d'os, mes mains liées au bras de celle-ci. Le siège était inconfortable, tout comme l'ambiance. Moi, Lord Voldemort, j'étais mal à l'aise.

- Non, répondis-je.

Les trois hommes esquissèrent un sourire mesquin. Celui du milieu se redressa sur son siège et murmura à mon attention :

- Je suis Minos, voici Eaque (il désigna l'homme de droite), et Rhadamanthe.

L'homme de gauche, à la robe de sang, leva la tête, laissant voir des yeux tout aussi rouge. Malgré les présentations que l'on venait de me fournir, je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas que cela. Ils étaient bien plus. Sentant ma suspicion, le dénommé Minos reprit, d'une voix encore plus claire et froide :

- Nous sommes la mort.

Instinctivement, je tentais de libérer mon bras droit pour saisir ma baguette, qui se trouvait dans ma poche droite. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que je n'avais plus de poche. Ni de robe. Et de baguette. J'étais nu. Un rire goguenard s'échappa de la gorge d'Eaque, tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

- Vous naissez nu, vous mourrez nu.

Fou de rage, je redressais mon visage de serpent, dardant de mon regard rouge les trois imposteurs.

- Qui êtes-vous pour oser me défier ?

- Nous sommes la mort.

- Tu nous as défiés.

Minos s'assit de nouveau dans le fond de son siège, son petit sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je plus à Poudlard ? Où est Harry Potter ?

On ignora royalement mes questions. D'un geste négligeant de la main, Minos demanda à Rhadamanthe de lire le papier qui reposait devant ce dernier, sur la table d'os. L'homme à la robe de sang le prit dans ses doigts fins et commença à lire, de sa voix morne :

- Tom Elvis Jedusor, né le 31 décembre 1926, mort le 2 mai 1998, fils de Tom Jedusor premier du nom, et de Merope Gaunt. Condamné au Tartare pour le meurtre de Mimi Geidard, Elvis Marvolo Gaunt, son père, Amanda Pixley… James Potter, Lily Potter…

Et la liste continua. Etrangement, mon cœur ne s'emballait pas, mon sang ne bouillonnait pas dans mes veines. Comme si j'étais… mort ?

Enfin, Rhadamanthe se tut, reposant sagement son parchemin long de trois mètres sur la table. Minos sourit de nouveau :

- Et bien Tom, on n'est pas très sage hein ?

Il se pencha en avant, comme s'il désirait se rapprocher de moi.

- Mais dit moi, pourquoi tous ces meurtres ?

Je restais muet, à son grand déplaisir. Minos fronça les sourcils et Eaque prit un petit objet à son côté, qui ressemblait à un cheveu. Puis il s'armât de ciseau, et coupa une minuscule partie du ciseau. Aussitôt, je ressentis une sorte de coup de poing au ventre, et de la fumée m'entoura. Je distinguais cependant des visages, celui de ma mère, Mérope Gaunt. J'entendais ces cris. Puis les pleurs d'un bébé. Mes pleurs. Je vis une femme aux longs cheveux noirs me tenir une dernière fois dans ses bras. Son regard devint vitreux. Sa tête roula sur son oreille sal. Une femme m'arracha de ses bras.

La fumée se dissipa enfin. Minos avait les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? questionnais-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante, malgré moi.

- Un simple retour en arrière…

Pourquoi me semblait-il que mon cœur était comme dans un étau ? Pourquoi étais-je si… choqué ? par la vision de ma mère. Une femme que j'avais toujours méprisée. Une moins que rien incapable de mettre convenablement un enfant au monde.

- Nous pouvons continuer si vous voulez, vu que vous ne semblez pas disposé à nous dire pourquoi vous avez commis tous ces meurtres, lança Minos.

Eaque coupa de nouveau un morceau du cheveu d'ébène. Et la fumée se réinstalla. Et les cris revinrent. Je vis un enfant aux cheveux noirs et à la peau blanche emmené deux autres gamins dans une grotte battue par les flots, un sourire mesquin sur son visage d'ange. Je vis une femme, la même qui m'avait arraché des bras de ma mère, prononcer ces mots :

- Pourquoi Tom ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas où sont allés tes deux camarades ?

Un vieil homme entra dans une chambre miteuse, il avait une grande robe et des lunettes en demi-lune. Une armoire prit feu. Un garçon marchait sur le chemin de traverse, son regard fasciné attirait par toutes les devantures, par tous les objets qui lui faisait tant envie, mais qu'il ne pouvait se procurait. A moins que…

Un chapeau rapiécé se posait sur la tête du garçon. A peine eut-il effleuré l'un de ses cheveux, qu'il s'écria :

- Serpentard !

L'enfant se dirigea dignement vers la table située tout à gauche. Des applaudissements retentissaient dans la grande salle au plafond étoilé. La vision changea de nouveau, et cette fois, le garçon parlait. Ces mots étaient lointains, comme s'ils traversaient un tunnel moldu. Mais le garçon immense qui faisait face à celui, plus petit, au visage blanc et à la chevelure noire, semblait effrayer par ces paroles.

Un basilic se dressait sagement devant le garçon. Il arborait un sourire béat, imaginant déjà tous ces sang-de-bourbe sans vie.

Le garçon avait encore grandis, il marchait sur un chemin envahit par les mauvais herbe, pour finalement entrer dans une maison en ruine, et être accueilli par un vieil homme à l'allure sauvage.

- Ton moldu de père, disait-il.

- NON ! criais-je brusquement, me défaisant de la vision effrayantes, des paroles de cet homme fou. De mon grand-père.

Minos souriait largement. Rhadamanthe prit la parole, alors qu'Eaque tenait toujours le ciseau d'argent et les cheveux.

- Manque d'amour, sans ami, isolé… Voilà pourquoi vous avez tué. Pour vous venger.

Un rire froid et incontrôlé m'échappa.

- Vraiment ? Et de qui ? De ces moldus ?

- Non, de vous-mêmes, et de votre incompétence à vous faire aimer, de votre solitude maladive, me coupa Minos.

Le juge se leva, menaçant.

- Tom James Jedusor est mort le 2 Mai 1998, assassiné par Harry James Potter. Pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis durant votre vie de mortel (il insista sur ce mot), vous écoperez de la pire des punitions. Votre âme ira au Tartare. Là-bas, vous serez continuellement tué par toutes les personnes à qui vous avez ôtés la vie.

Mon corps devint plus transparent, la salle se brouilla. Je disparaissais. J'avais même du mal à entendre ma propre voix.

- Réjouissez-vous Tom, vous avez l'éternité pour vous repentir de vos pêchés, railla Minos.

Soudainement, un visage boutonneux m'apparut. La jeune fille portait des lunettes et avait de longues couettes noires de chaque côté de son visage disgracieux.

_« Mimi ? pensais-je »_

Elle me sourit, cruellement, tandis son bras, qui tenait une baguette, et dit :

- Tous les jours vont à la mort, le dernier y arrive.

Un rire lui échappa, un éclair vert m'aveugla.

Et tout recommença.

Inlassablement…


End file.
